Afternoon Delight
by Tempest78
Summary: a nice little one shot of Kagome and her youkai lover's afternoon together. Set in the Feudal Era. Kagome/Heie


bDisclaimer: I own none of the characters. This is a Birthday gift for the one and only madmiko. Enjoy girl!:D

Thank you to both Charlie who helped me tremendously! And jaimed1968 for also helping and again for being my beta./b

Sitting next to the river Kagome thought upset, i'Stupid Inuyasha. He's always so impatient. I should have known he would leave without me,'/i sighing she looked at the picnic basket beside her. "And after all the work I went through to surprise everyone too."

Heie watched from his perch in a tree concealing his aura. i'Hn, why is the miko alone?' /i he wondered. i'And what is that strange object by her side?'/i

Letting his curiosity getting the better of him. Heie leaned out a little farther on his branch and a snap from the extra strain caused Kagome to startle. Kagome said angrily, "Inuyasha, I know it's you. Sit-boy!"

"Onna do not confuse me with that worthless mutt again," Heie ordered, face twisting in disgust at the thought of her previous so called "protector"

Kagome gasped, "Oh Heie, I didn't know you were nearby."

Heie asked coolly, "Why are you sad, onna?" Heie guessed, "The mutt and the others left you behind again?" Kagome sighed looking at her picnic basket.

Heie angered at the lack of concern for her safety made a fist and turned around to run off to track that worthless mutt down and teach him with his fists to be more thoughtful of the miko's safety and feelings.

He stopped as her tiny hand laid on his arm. She asked softly, "Please, Heie, don't. Inuyasha isn't worth getting angry over. I am just upset that the surprise for everyone is being ruined."

Interest now truly peaked Heie asked, "What surprise?" Unclenching his fist and turning to face the girl beside him fully.

Kagome answered, "I had planned a picnic for everyone, and now all that food will spoil," pointing to the basket.

Heie looking perplexed asked, "What food?" Considering things a moment he offered, "Why don't we eat then so your food won't go to waste?"

Kagome smiled sincerely. "Sure. Let me get the blanket first," reaching into the basket she pulled out the blanket and then set the basket on the blanket kneeling beside it, waiting for Heie to join her.

Nodding that he understood Heie sat on the blanket asking, "Did you bring any of those instant noodles?" trying not to seem eager.

Kagome laughed answering, "Of course," reaching into the basket she pulled out two containers and got up to boil some water.

Heie watched as she boiled some water in a small pot then added the water carefully to the containers.

Heie asked, "Need any help?"

Kagome answered with a smile, "Sure hand me the chopsticks."

Heie picked up the chopsticks and handed them to her. Their hands brushed briefly. Kagome inhaled a surprised breath at the jolt she felt the instant his skin touched hers.

Kagome felt her cheeks warm and knew she was blushing. Heie looked at her, i'Why is she blushing?' /i he wondered. "Something wrong, Onna?" he questioned.

Kagome mumbled, "Eh nothing." and turned to pouring the water carefully into the cups of noodles. She handed him a container warning, "Be careful not to eat too fast or you will burn yourself."

Heie looked quizzically as he asked, "How am I supposed to eat this?"

Kagome smiled answering, "With chopsticks."

He confused asked, "How do you use them?"

Kagome suggested, "It might be better if I just feed you."

Heie nodded and Kagome knelt before him dipping the chopsticks into the steamy cup and pulled out some noodles.

Heie sat back allowing her to feed him. Kagome after carefully blowing on the noodles to cool them softly she said, "Open up." Heie opened his mouth and she carefully slid the noodles inside.

Heie's eyes closed as he savored the noodles. i 'I like these instant noodles,' /i he thought to himself.

Kagome continued feeding him. Toward the end Kagome's hip started bothering her from her position so she moved to rest on her knees and smiled leaning over a little more to feed him the final bite. Heie's hand that was resting on his knee accidentally brushed her chest.

Kagome inhaled sharply at the unexpected contact and subsequent jolt and she chewed her bottom lip. Heie thought, i 'Hn, so the onna felt it too.' /i His eyes landed on her lips. i 'Silly onna.' /i Heie leaned over brushing his lips against hers and whispered, "You shouldn't chew those pretty lips." Kagome pulled back blushing.

An idea for how to diffuse the awkward moment popped into her head. Grinning Kagome dug into the basket.

i 'What is she up to now?' /i wondered Heie. Kagome held up two containers. She popped the first one open to reveal strawberries. Heie's interest was peeked as he watched her open the second container.

Smiling, Kagome pulled out a strawberry and dipped it into the chocolate sauce then held it up to Heie's lips. "Eat." Heie bit the proffered food and sighed in bliss. i "So it is chocolate," /i he thought happily.

She placed the strawberry into his mouth as he gently closed his lips around her fingers. After swallowing the food he began licking and sucking the chocolate sauce off her fingers. She moved to pull them out, but he reached up holding fast to her hand and continued his teasing. Kagome blushed at him.

Picking up a strawberry with his free hand he dipped it into the chocolate sauce and lightly ran it along her lips. Kagome gasped in shock feeling the sauce on her lips. She licked it off sighing, "Mmm yummy."

Heie dipped the strawberry in the chocolate sauce and again slid it along her lips, then commanded, "Open." Kagome opened her mouth and began savoring the treat.

Heie's eyes filled with desire as he watched her devour the strawberry. He slowly released her fingers and moved in to kiss her lips; first licking the sauce from her lips then devouring her mouth in a heated kiss.

Reaching up, slowly so as not to spook her, he unfastened the tie of her shirt. So caught up in the kiss, Kagome didn't even notice he had her laying back until she felt his hand on her ribs gliding up to cup her breasts under her shirt.

Kagome gasped, "Heie." Loving the sound of his name falling from her lips Heie lifted her shirt off and began sucking on her neck. Kissing his way down he encountered and quickly removed her bra. Eyes feasting on the naked flesh before him he leaned down sucking one of her pert nipples into his mouth and began swirling his tongue around the flesh. Her hands fisted, gripping his shirt and pulling it off.

Going back to her luscious mounds he spotted the chocolate sauce. With a wicked grin he reached over, dipping his fingers into the sauce and dribbled it on her neck and slowly down to her hardened nipples before he began tracing the sauce from her neck to her breasts. Satisfied he began to feast on her nipples once more savoring the chocolate mixed with her skin. Kagome moaned as she felt tingles run through her body delighting in his every touch.

After a bit, Heie pulled back a little disappointed there was no more chocolate on her delectable skin. Spotting the can of whipped cream in the basket he asked, "What's this?" holding it up for her to see.

Kagome licked her lips and said, "Lemme show you." taking the can from him as she pushed him to lay on his back and went to the hem of his pants.

Heie's brow rose as he grinned, thinking, i "Maybe she isn't so innocent after all? Not that I'm complaining." /i He lifted his hips to make it easier to slide off his pants. Kagome licked her lips again as he stretched out on his back grinning. Kagome squirted some whipped cream on his already engorged flesh. Heie hissed as the cool cream hit his hot flesh. Smiling seductively Kagome lowered her head and began licking him clean.

She slowly licked him, savoring the cream and when it was gone she added more and licked him clean again bobbing up and down making his breath hitch and a moan escape his lips. Just before she could finish him off he grabbed Kagome's hair pulling her up. "Enough onna," he commanded as he placed her on her back he relieved her of her skirt and panties then sprayed some whipped cream between her legs and leaned down to lick it clean.

Kagome gasped and moaned as she felt his tongue lap up the whipped cream. She cried out in pleasure as his tongue stabbed in deep, cleaning her out thoroughly.

As the waves of her release crashed over her, Kagome shivered in pleasure. Unable to wait any longer, Heie pulled her into his arms and slipped inside her in one smooth stroke. Kagome felt another wave crash over her and gasped in shock at the pleasure still crashing over her as Heie began pumping faster and faster.

After what seemed like an eternity Heie felt himself burst inside her. He sank his fangs into the juncture where her neck and shoulders met. Kagome gasped. Heie licked over the spot where he left his mark and pulled back looking into her eyes.

Kagome stared into his eyes for a long moment. Heie hugged her to his chest explaining, "Now everyone will know you are mine."

Kagome nodded asking, "What about Inuyasha?"

Heie snorted, "That foolish mutt will no longer endanger you. You are my mate, I will be the one who protects you."

Kagome smiled laying on his chest saying happily, "Thank you Heie."

His claw ran trough her black locks lovingly as he whispered, "I have loved you since the moment we first met."

Kagome smiled. "I love you too Heie."

Kagome snuggled into his harden chest, loving the feel of the muscles beneath her cheek. She slipped off into sleep, while he looked at her, running his fingers through her hair or down her arm.


End file.
